Infusion
For a gallery of examples for Weapon Infusion , see here. The ability to empower anything the user touches '''(usually a weapon) '''with energy, the elements or magic. A technique of Weapon Manipulation, sub-power of Energy Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation. Also Called * Weapon Energizing Capabilities The user can channel any form of energy into their weapon, thus increase it's power. This can also cause special effects, depending on the type of energy and weapon in question. May be able to do energy slashes. Applications *Infuse energy to dull the edges of any weapon in order to cause damage without fatalities. *Create powerful energy strikes and emit energy waves. *Amplify the power of an already strong weapons. *Infuse the weapons with the elements, energy, or even one's own life energy as well as gods and demons. *Power weapons by special artifacts. Variations *Acid Infusion - Hit from weapon burns through things *Aether Infusion - Hit from weapon creates portals *Air Infusion *Antimatter Infusion - Hit from weapon destroys matter *Blood Infusion *Dark Matter Infusion - Hit from weapon causes physics distortion *Darkness Infusion - Hit from weapon generates darkness or steals souls *Death Infusion - Hit from weapon makes target makes target more susceptible to death or absorbs life *Demonic Infusion- Hit from weapon annihilates with demonic power *Divine Infusion- Hit from weapon strikes with godly power *Electric Flame Infusion - Hit from weapon burns and electrocutes *Electrical Infusion - Hit from weapon electrifies. *Energy Infusion - Hit from weapon incinerates things or destroys. *Fire Infusion - Hit from weapon sets things on fire **Hell-Fire Infusion - Hit from weapon corrupts, banishes light beings or incinerates things **Holy Fire Infusion - Hit from weapon purifies, banishes dark beings or incinerates things *Force Infusion - Hit from weapon pushes things or creates shock-waves *Golem Infusion - Hit from weapon makes a golem out of the material it hits *Life Infusion - Hit from weapon heals instead of harming *Ice Infusion - Hit from weapon freezes things *Ice-Fire Infusion - Hit from weapon burns cold or freezes hot *Light Infusion - Hit from weapon generates light or incinerates things *Plant Infusion - Hit from weapon grows plants on the surface hit *Poison Infusion - Hit from weapon causes sickness *Sound Infusion - Hit from weapon creates extremely loud noise. *Spatial Infusion- Hit from weapon warps, crushes, or slices objects and matter *Summon Infusion - Hit from weapon summons creatures *Time Infusion - Hit from weapon slows things down, speeds things up, stops things and rewinds things in time *Transformation Infusion - Hit from weapon transforms people into animals, objects or other people Associations * Constructs Creation ** Elemental Constructs ** Energy Constructs ** Life-Force Constructs ** Psychic Constructs * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Power Augmentation * Powers Via Object * Weapon Manipulation Limitations * The user need to touch the object. * Power may be tied to user's emotion. Known Users Category:Energy Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation